


Never Been This Far Before

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [9]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: 100 kinks, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Hair-pulling, Let Little Rock Be A Kid, M/M, Oral Sex, Wichita Knows Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: As it turns out, entering into this new, albeit unconventional, relationship with Tallahassee unleashed a beast. Nothing short of one of the girls actually walking in on them stopped Tallahassee.Columbus doesn’t actually have a problem with any of it, quite the opposite. He wantsmore.





	Never Been This Far Before

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. First Time  
> Title from Squealer by AC/DC  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Not much has changed in the few weeks since they’d arrived at the farmhouse. The farmhouse, where they were living, where Columbus had given his first blowjob to _Tallahassee_ , had gotten his face painted with come and blood by Tallahassee, had given his heart and body to Tallahassee.

When they had left the bathroom, Columbus all cleaned up with a bandage on his forehead and a clean shirt, Wichita had given them a knowing look. After she shooed Little Rock off to take a shower of her own, she told them, in a _very_ threatening tone if Columbus is being honest, not to let Little Rock catch them having sex. Columbus had nodded vigorously, not wanting to face Wichita’s wrath, and Tallahassee reassured her that he was better than that.

Tallahassee was _not_ better than that.

As it turns out, entering into this new, albeit unconventional, relationship with Tallahassee unleashed a beast. Making out in the hallway, a handjob out by the generator, quick, messy blowjobs when the girls were outside, Tallahassee sucking hickies into Columbus’ neck whenever he could, always just barely out of sight, nothing short of one of the girls actually walking in on them stopped Tallahassee.

Columbus doesn’t actually have a problem with any of it, quite the opposite. He wants _more_. He just doesn’t know how to ask for it.

 

* * *

 

The first time he tries, the four of them are watching a movie Little Rock picked out. Columbus isn’t paying attention to it, some family comedy, more focused on the solid heat of Tallahassee’s chest against his back where the two of them sit on the couch.Tallahassee is leaning into the corner, one foot on the couch and the other floor, Columbus hugging his knees between Tallahassee’s legs. The steady rise and fall of Tallahassee’s chest is soothing, so Columbus leans his head back on Tallahassee’s shoulder. Tallahassee’s hand that isn’t trapped between Columbus and the couch comes around to hold one of Columbus’s.

Without the grip on his legs, they slide flat on the couch. Tallahassee moves their hands down to rest on Columbus’ thigh. Columbus’s breath hitches, and Tallahassee huffs out a laugh. A thumb strokes up and down Columbus’s inner thigh. Columbus pushes his ass slightly back into Tallahassee, but both freeze when Little Rock laughs at something in the movie. Tallahassee tries to move his hand closer to Columbus’s crotch, but Wichita coughs, glaring daggers at them from the armchair until both of their hands are safely away from Columbus’s dick.

 

* * *

 

The second time Columbus tries, he’s on Tallahassee’s lap in the armchair, lazily making out while Wichita takes Little Rock swimming in the nearby lake. Tallahassee’s leaning back, relaxed, one hand down the back of Columbus’s jeans, Columbus’s smaller hands resting on Tallahassee’s chest. It was good, really good, the calloused hand kneading his ass, fingers slipping between his cheeks. Columbus pushes back, trying to get Tallahassee’s fingers closer to his hole, but Tallahassee lets out something of a growl. Tallahassee’s other hand makes its way into Columbus’s pants, and he yanks Columbus forward, dragging their dicks together. Columbus moans, rolls his hips down to get more friction. Tallahassee slides his hands up to hold Columbus’ waist, pushes his hips up at the same time, pulling a groan out of both.

Columbus works open Tallahassee’s fly, shaky hands practiced in the motions now, and slides off Tallahassee’s lap and onto the floor. He rubs his nose against Tallahassee’s bulge in his boxers, softly mouths at it until until Tallahassee runs one hand through his hair and pulls his dick out with the other. Tallahassee all but feeds it to Columbus, eager lips wrapping around the head and sucking like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. Columbus knows this isn’t the best route to getting Tallahassee to fuck him, knows he could come in his pants just from having Tallahassee’s dick in his mouth, but he does it anyway, putting his all into it. He goes until Tallahassee’s pulling him off by his hair and heaving Columbus back into his lap. Tallahassee frees Columbus’s own dick and grabs them both in one hand. They both come in a matter of seconds, and Columbus collapses into Tallahassee’s chest, silently mourning his lost chance as he basks in the afterglow.

 

* * *

 

Columbus decides that third time’s the charm, because tonight he is absolutely going to get Tallahassee to fuck him. He’s been practising fucking himself open on his fingers, is comfortable with it, enjoys it, can come doing it while jerking off. He even managed to convince Wichita to keep Tallahassee and Little Rock out of the house for a few hours - and keep Little Rock out for a few hours after Tallahassee comes back. He’s ready to seduce the fuck out of Tallahassee.

With step one - getting everyone out of the house - out of the way, Columbus moves on to step two: lubing up. He wants to get Tallahassee’s dick inside him as soon as possible, no distractions like having to work Columbus open. He lets himself have fun with it. He is, after all, prepping for sex. He fucks one finger into himself, trying to relax, to not focus on the still-weird sensation of shoving things up his ass.

He works in a second finger, scissors them, can’t really get a good angle, so he rolls himself onto his knees, supporting himself with his free hand. From here, he can just reach that spot inside him that makes him see stars, keeps aiming for it. He adds a third finger, forgets everything except making himself come, can’t do it just from this, he needs more, he needs-

“Columbus?”

Columbus’ fingers freeze, he didn’t hear Tallahassee come in, doesn’t care, needs him, needs his cock, keeps moving his fingers. He twists to look over his shoulder

“Tal-Tallahassee, need you, need you to fuck me, c-c’mon.”

Tallahassee swears, and Columbus hears his boots hit the floor somewhere behind him, followed by the rustling of clothes. Tallahassee grabs Columbus’ wrist, stopping him, pulling his fingers out. Columbus whines, pushes back, tries to pull his hand back, but Tallahassee is stronger. Tallahassee hauls Columbus up so he’s on his knees. Tallahassee, naked as the day he was born, climbs up to sit against the headboard, and Columbus wastes no time clambering into Tallahassee’s lap, grinding his dick against Tallahassee’s stomach to get some much-needed friction.

Columbus wraps one arm around Tallahassee, buries his face in Tallahassee’s neck, tries to shove his fingers back into his ass, but Tallahassee stops him again.

“Woah, woah, slow down, kid, what’s the rush?” Columbus doesn’t answer, just pushes closer, rolls his hips again.

“Want you, need you in me, please,” he says into Tallahassee’s shoulder.

Tallahassee sighs. “Fuck, Columbus, look at me.” Columbus looks up slowly. “You’re sure about this?” Columbus nods.

“I’ve been thinking about it for weeks. I want it. I want you.” Columbus presses their lips together, soft and sweet. Tallahassee tangles one hand in Columbus’ curls, the other one moving down to press two fingers against Columbus’ hole. Columbus moans, presses back on the fingers, and Tallahassee fucks them into him, easily adding a third, finding _that spot._

Tallahassee’s fingers feel so much better than his own, longer, thicker, more calloused from years of work. Columbus rolls his hips, doing all the work, grateful that nobody else is in the house because fuck, he’s loud, but it’s so, so good. He whines when Tallahassee pulls his fingers out, but they’re quickly replaced by Tallahassee lifting Columbus by his hips and lining him up with his cock.

Columbus wraps his arms around Tallahassee’s neck, nails scratching at the short blond hair, as Tallahassee lowers him down. It’s slow, but Columbus doesn’t care. It gives him a chance to catch his breath as they go, Tallahassee’s cock thicker than his fingers.

Finally, Columbus is flush against Tallahassee’s lap. He takes a few deep breaths, the slight burn of the stretch easing into a pleasant feeling, Tallahassee’s thumbs rubbing small circles into Columbus’ skin. Columbus gives an experimental roll of his hips, and _holy shit, that’s way better than fingers, so much better,_ so he keeps going. He fucks himself on Tallahassee’s cock as fast as he can, he’s never drank or done drugs but he knows this is better than any of those things, he could sit here forever with Tallahassee’s dick inside of him, but it’s not _enough._

“Tallahassee, fuck me, come _on,_ ” Columbus urges, legs getting tired. He tries to reach for his own dick, wants to come so bad, but Tallahassee grabs his wrist, stopping him again.

“You want me to fuck you, then you’re gonna come on my cock, you hear?” Columbus nods. Tallahassee tightens his hold on Columbus’ hips and thrusts up into him. “God. You’re really somethin’ else, y’know that? Got yourself all worked up, probably got Wichita in on it I bet, no way she woulda stayed out otherwise. You’re so. Fuckin’. Needy.”

Tallahassee punctuates the last few words with harder thrusts before lurching forward. Columbus is knocked onto his back, and Tallahassee drives into him even harder from this angle, Columbus’ dick trapped between their stomachs, a delicious friction. Between Tallahassee hitting _that spot_ on every thrust and the coarse hair on Tallahassee’s stomach grinding into Columbus’ dick, he comes after only a few more thrusts, screaming through the best orgasm in his life. Tallahassee keeps going, and it’s so much, Columbus can’t take it, _don’t stop, don’t stop, Tallahassee, please._

Tallahassee comes with sharp “fuck!”, hips stilling, wet heat filling Columbus, and then a heavy weight on top of him as Tallahassee’s arms give out. Columbus grunts, tries to wiggle out from under Tallahassee, eventually resorting to just shoving until the large man rolls them both over. He slips out of Columbus in the process, and Columbus stretches out, laying his head on Tallahassee’s shoulder with strong arms around him. Columbus is warm, sated, feels safe and loved, drifts off to sleep.

When he wakes up, he notices that he’s been cleaned off, Tallahassee no longer under him. He flails one arm around the other side of the bed, searching for him, but he’s alone. He rolls onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow, not wanting to get up. He can hear chattering down the hall. The girls must be back, Little Rock no doubt telling Tallahassee about whatever she and Wichita ended up doing. Columbus sighs, figuring he should probably go out there, and throws the blankets off.

He rummages around for clothing, settling on a big hoodie and a pair of sweatpants out of the drawers Tallahassee wears clothes from. There’s a dull ache between his legs, giving him a sort of waddle, and he hopes that if he takes slower steps, it won’t be noticeable.

Columbus finally makes his way out of the bedroom, slowly heading toward the voices in the living room. There’s an episode of some show the house’s former owners owned on DVD playing, but it doesn’t seem like anyone’s paying attention. Little Rock is saying something about fish, barely pausing to take a breath, and Tallahassee is nodding along intently. Wichita gives Columbus a knowing smirk when she sees him.

“Sleep well?” she asks.

Columbus blushes. “Y-yeah.” He shuffles over to the couch where Tallahassee’s sitting, curling into his side.

Little Rock beams at him when he’s settled. “Columbus, d’you wanna hear about the fish we caught?”

“Of course, Little Rock. Tell me all about it.”

She does.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [gayngels-and-colors](https://gayngels-and-colors.tumblr.com) or [100kinks](https://100kinks.tumblr.com)


End file.
